Vanished
by benzbabidoll
Summary: THE END. After Ryan loses again, This is how he deals with everything. If You Want I will continue, Tell me if It was a Good ending. R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

So I'm not feeling well, and so board. I wanted to update on my story but then felt like doing a sad/depressing story. I know, why would I want to write something like that. I think not a lot of people have touched base with death in "The O.C" and with all these rumours, going around about someone dying, I thought I'd do a little something on that. I haven't really thought this through, but I'd like to see what you guys think. I don't know If I'm ever going to continue on this, if I get enough reviews I'll make another part. Read and Review, Tell me what you think. :)

  
I stood in the dark. I was getting used to the feeling of instability and pain. It would go through my system so much, I was used to it. I knew deep down, there were people who cared but I couldn't let them. This was something I had to handle on my own. Every person I let in, would leave me. I couldn't handle it anymore. If I let the world just be the place that I would take in during the day, at night I could fall slowly back into the depths of what I felt. Unhappiness.

I can't stand to look down at the picture infront of me. A picture of me and my brother. Seth and I. We were on the beach. It was one of the best days in my life. Marissa and Summer were there as well. Most of the pictures I had of that day were group photos or us with our girlfriends. But then there was just this one. I even framed it. Seth had his arm around my shoulder, I had my arm around his as well. We both were smiling. Marissa was in the background, it was snapped right before the frisbee Summer threw at her hit her in the face. This picture just makes me shiver when I see it. It was like yesterday that this happened. How in one day can the person who knows you the most vanish. Seth knew me best, and he was gone. I had no one to turn to anymore. 

  
In the last couple days many people have come up to me and said how 'sorry the were'. How could they be sorry? Did they know he was going to die? No they didn't. Instead they indulge there pain and act like there sorry. Half of these people didn't even give a fuck about Seth. No one really knew the real him. Behind all of his rambling, he was a very unique person. A person who wanted to just be excepted. He was a great guy, he cared, he didn't care if you were different, he didn't care about how you acted. He was just authentic. There's not a lot of people like him in the world. He made be happy. He made me think about what mattered in life. How being the bad-boy who thought insurrection would be great for attention, was actually just bringing me down further into my hole of uncertainty. 

  
So I sit back and look on through the poolhouse. Many people have attended the service for Seth or shall we call it "After party". I wonder who all these people are? I bet Seth didn't know them. Seth is probably turning is his grave. Sandy and Kirsten even put on a bright face at there son's funeral. Entertaining. What is wrong with Newport. A Funeral is not a fucken party. Fuck. Seth would probably want me to play video games. A smile surfaced my face, but I withdrew it back instantly. I couldn't smile. I can't be happy. I'm not like these party fucks, I don't walk around to flash my new rocks and fashion style at a someone's death. Dammit. I can't even stand to look at them anymore. 

I make my way to the bathroom of the poolhouse. The slight change in my stomach tells me that I am about to relieve myself. The disgorge comes up slow. But my body feels a ton lighter. It feels good it's like flushing my problems. I stick my fingers down my throat to disgorge some more. It's satisfying. Nothing has made me feel better in the last 24 hours. I stand up slowly, losing my balance, gripping along the towel rail. Once I am standing secure, I walk over to the bed. I flop down like I'm falling off a building. It's like a plummet to the concrete, but this time the concrete is satisfying. The cushions are filled with cotton not the hard rock I was hoping for. My eyes build up slowly with liquid, I close them tight, making sure that my true unhappiness doesn't show.

Everything will be fine soon. That's what Seth would say. He'd tell me how everything was going to be alright, and I'd wake up the next day, and he wouldn't be lying. Everything would be fine. I knew once I woke up tomorrow that it would be a lie. He'd still be dead, nothing would change. I remember before Seth left, what he said to me, over and over again it replays. "Ry, I'll be right back". That was a lie. Seth would never be right back. I wish I would have known, I wouldn't have let him go, I would have said I loved him. Anything would have been better then my response, a simple nod and glance. Nothing! I could have said, "Okay Seth, see ya in a bit" or "Bye, Seth." But I didn't. I could feel the anger build inside of me. It rushed through my veins. I took the picture frame I once stared at and hurled it. It went through the door of the poolhouse. I started to scream.

"How could you leave me, I would never leave you, What did I do Seth. I'm sorry, just come back , please."

I blacked out after that, I could hear voices, but I went crazy. I hit whatever was around me. I grabbed the books off my shelf and hurled them as well. I started to yell again.

"Fuck, Seth, Please come back. No body else gets me. Just please Seth, Please. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let you go. Who am I going to talk to, Who am I going to play Video games with. Who's going to ramble to me. WHO SETH WHO?"

  
I collapsed to the ground. Now I was filled with the liquid that I didn't want to show. The water came down my eyes. I felt warm arms around me. I rocked back and forth in the person's arms. Sandy and Kirsten were both there. "I'm sorry" I kept repeating to them. I started to shake. Kirsten appeared infront of me. "I miss him too, Ryan. I miss him too."

After that I guess I fell asleep. When I woke up I started to remember what happened. Everything flooded my mind. Seth was dead, I broke down, and most likely everyone saw. That didn't matter thou. Seth was still dead and I wanted to be with him. With Seth gone I had nothing to live for. Seth vanished from me. I couldn't let everything just go back to normal. Seth would be with me forever. I would never forget him. I layed back down in bed and closed my eyes, I didn't freak out, but I cried. Freely. I felt a hand grab my leg. I slowly let my eyes rise, It was Sandy. I knew with Seth gone, I had to be strong. I couldn't leave "This world" yet. I had to be here for Sandy and Kirsten.

  
"I miss him." I said it faintly, I looked up into Sandy's eyes. He let his tears fall freely as well.

  
"I know Ryan, I do too. I do too."

  
Well, that was what I came up with. Did you love it, hate it? Please Review, I think It was sad, I teared up after I read it to proof-read. Well, Please Review, give me some pointers, tell me if I should continue or just leave this a one parter.

  
Thanks for your time

  
-Rachel.

  
Check out my other fic, "Knowing What's Lost".


	2. Being Brave

A/N: So I got 6 updates, which isn't bad. I'm deciding to update this again. I won't make it a full-out story. Just a few Chapters.

Vanished -Chapter 2

First day back to school. Woo-Hoo. It wasn't the summer, I just felt school wasn't the place for me this past week. Everyone keeps saying how it will take my mind off of everything but It won't. Does everyone expect me to walk into French class and not be upset when the seat next to me is unoccupied. Seth would have sat there. We would have not payed attention throughout the whole class and do our French homework together at night. What about the locker situation. I'm guessing I should clean it out. This was not what I should have been thinking about. I had to put on the bright face I hated everyone for doing a week ago. I couldn't let Sandy and Kirsten see my pain. I needed to be strong for them and myself.

I walked slowly towards the Cohen household. Damn, this breakfast was going to be utterly quiet. On school days, Seth would come wake me up, we'd go into the kitchen have Cap't Crunch and talk about his girl problems. As much as I made it look like I hated hearing about them, It was satisfying. I loved hearing how a man with no woman get two, and then ended up with one hot chick. Summer. I wonder how she was even doing. I haven't talked to her at all this week. She hadn't even stopped by, or if she did, not to greet me the brooder who slumped into the poolhouse. I think maybe I'd ask her to go out for a drive today. I opened the door slightly putting on my face of forced contentment. I was not content at all. 

"Hey Ryan..." Sandy said it quietly. He hadn't been to work since everything, and for Sandy to take a day off, it was crazy. Kirsten was the exact opposite. She went back to work the day after the service. I wasn't mad, this is how she dealt. By putting it off and putting her head in her work.

"Hey Sandy. How were the waves, where's Kirsten?" Sandy was still in his wetsuit. He surfed everyday this week. I think that's what got Seth off his mind. Even thou, I knew Seth was never completely off his mind. 

"Kirsten's already at the office. The waves were great, Ryan. Maybe one day you can come? I'll teach you how to serf!" His face lifted after that. I knew it was a dream for his boys to hit the waves with him. Seth was never into it, but he always said one day he would. So of course, I was complied to say 'yes' as well. I think it would actually be good.

"Yeah, You know what, We'll go this weekend." I said it softly, but said it with enough enthusiasm he would take my answer and be happy with it.

"Great. What do you want for breakfast?"

"I'll stick with the Cap't Crunch.." Just saying it made me want to be sick. Seth loved 'The Crunch'. I could tell Sandy realized this as well, and his smile faded. Dammit, I should have stuck with the bagel.

"I'll grab it for you." He handed me the box, caressing the box gently, it was still half full, Seth touched this box. It brought back feelings of him, as if he were right here.

"Thanks Sandy" I ate quickly, the rest of our time in the kitchen consisted of silence. No one said a word. We both were thinking about the same thing. It would never get easier. As soon as I finished, I washed off my dishes and started to walk out of the kitchen. I didn't want to disturb Sandy's thoughts so I thought a quick exit might be for the best.

"Wait...Ryan. I'll give you a ride."

"Yeah, That be great."

The car ride, again was utter silence. I leaned my head against the window and stared out into the ocean. My thoughts contained of non other then Seth. Of course. I felt like he was right here. Sitting in the car, rambling about stuff. My thoughts felt so real, I turned around and saw Seth sitting there. He was looking right at me. I shook my head. What the fuck was wrong with me. I stared back into the ocean. Only to turn around to see him still sitting there. 

"So Ryan, Do you think Summer is mad because I like didn't call her last night?"

"Seth? What the fuck...Your dead." The words escaped my mouth. I didn't even realize I said it. It was so real but it was over. Seth was gone. He vanished as soon as I started to speak. Fucken hallucinations. 

"Ryan..." Shit, I forgot Sandy was even in the car.

"It seemed so real, I turned around and he was there....I'm sorry"

"It's okay, I see him sometimes too."

"You do?"

"Yeah...It's like were talking sometimes, but he's not really there, I'm just replaying something that's happened between us."

"That's how it was now..."

"It's good to have the memories, It's like he's still here.." His words were so still at the end, they felt frigid. Like a cold breeze hitting you when you get out of the pool on a cold night. I didn't know what to say to what Sandy said. The stop of the car brought me out of my thought.

"Okay, kid. Call me if you want to come home." His hand made it's way up to my shoulder. I tapped it slightly and exited the car. I watched Sandy pull away. I started to breath again. My heart felt heavy and I knew I wasn't ready for this yet but I walked up the steps..Knowing that this is what I had to do. Seth would have wanted this. I can't be with Seth right now. I need to be strong, and keep him alive. I know was going to be one of the longest days in my life. 

Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven  
Would it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven  
I must be strong  
And carry on  
'Cos I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven.

Here in Heaven -Eric Clapton.

Well, After I was done writing this chapter, I realized I want this to be a couple of chapters long. I thought this would be a one-parter. But I enjoyed this. Please read and Review. Be kind. Next Chapter will deal with the school stuff.

Rachel


	3. Locker Business

A/N: I know I haven't updated a lot, but from now on I will make sure at least twice a week. The lack of reviews isn't helping thou.

Chapter 3

I reached the main hallway of the school, I looked around only to find I was centre of attention. I got sorry looks from everyone around. I knew this was going to be a long day, but just seeing the way people were looking at me I knew it was going to be 10 times longer. I gathered the feeling back in my legs and started to walk to my locker to put my books away. I kept my head down so I wouldn't notice anyone staring. I could hear people talking to me, calling my name but I didn't respond I just kept walking. I made it to my locker when I ended up banging into someone. I wouldn't of even of known that it was there. The guy looked to be one of Luke's old friends, great I thought.

"Listen man...I'm really sorry" His fists clenched with raised arms and a vein popping out of his neck wasn't the best sign. Then he lightened up and his hands dropped to his side.

"Yeah, It was no problem man. I'm actually really sorry about everything. Seth was a cool guy..." What the fuck was this guy talking about, he hated Seth. He made fun of him. Hell he pissed in his shoes! 

"What do you know about Seth?" I dropped my bag and stepped forward. I shut my eyes tightly and knew this wasn't the way to handle. He was being nice, just leave it.

"You know what, It's okay...Sorry for walking into you." I stayed calm grabbed my bag and headed a few steps forward to my locker. When I opened it the pictures on the door caught my eyes. Me and Marissa, Our Chrismmukkah card and me and Seth. It was a picture from us when we went to Luna Chix. I remember it perfectly, Summer had her camera because she wanted pictures of her and Brady. That dude from the Valley. She saw me and Seth doing shots and we were making weird faces from the nice touch of alcohol going down out throats. It was Priceless. That was only a week before everything too. It made me think about how could he be in this picture then be dead so quickly? My eyes started to water and I knew I couldn't do this again. Not now. Control yourself Atwood. I shut my eyes tight and looked over to the left. Seth's locker. I forgot I was going to clean it out. I wasn't ready to do it but I had to. I need to get over this. Who was I kidding thou, I'll never get over it. Seth should have never died.

I walked slowly over to his locker. A wreath and Picture of him were tapped on. Hmm, They acted like they cared, nice. Before I could open it I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Listen, Mr. Atwood, We figured you might want to clean it out yourself. We are really sorry. You can take as long as you want. Your teachers will understand. Just make sure you get your homework..How are you holding up thou?" Ahh, The Dragon Lady herself. Dr. Kim.

"Well, I'm better now. Listen, thank you for letting me take my time do this. I appreciate it."

"Seth was a good kid. He was never in my office, so I didn't know him that well. When I did talk to him thou, he was a very polite and humorous young man."

"He was. Thank You again."

"Listen, Mr. Atwood. If You need anything, please contact me."

"Thank You." As she walked off, I was really touched by what she said. I said quietly to myself 'I guess she's not that much of a dragon ehh Seth'. I laughed a bit, then started to turn the lock. 42 left...34 right...But when it came to the last number I couldn't do it. It was too hard. I knew as soon as I opened this I'd be filled with memories of him. Now I kind of did wish someone else would have cleaned it out. Dammit. Stop being such a pussy Atwood, just open the fucked lock. 42 Left...34 right...And again I couldn't do it. I hurled my bag down the hall and took out my frustration on the locker. After my punch, I looked around. Noone was there. The bell must have rang. Thank god noone saw that. I again regained my composure and unclenched my fists. 42 left...34 right...And stopped again. Shit.

"Go right to 22 and then pull and here is your bag" The voice took me out of my trance. It was Summer. Except you really couldn't tell. She wore faded jeans with holes and a death cab shirt. Her hair was messy and un combed. Damn, She was also taking this hard. She set my bag on the ground.

"Summer..."

"Yeah, well, don't look so surprised. I can be grungy too." Instead of saying anything I took her in a huge hug. She wrapped her arms around me, without even speaking we knew what each other were thinking. We both knew him best, and we both lost him. No one else could have that. I could hear her cry on my shoulder and let go of her. I took my thumb and ran it under her eyes. 

"I miss him...I think about him. I wish he was still here, then we'd be okay. We'd still have what we want. Don't you?"

"Everyday."

"You have to clean out his locker...?"

"Yeah" I said it quiet. This was something I was not looking forward too. "I don't want to, it will bring back so much..."

"Would You like company, I think it would be best if you weren't alone, but if you want to do it yourself, I understand." She started to turn and walk away everything was getting to her. I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me.

"Of course I want your help. I don't think I could do it alone."

"Okay...I'm here for you Ry, Just like I need you to be here for me."

I grabbed the lock and did the combination. 42 Left...34 right...22 and pull. When the lock fell off I let it fall to the ground. It's like part of me fell with the lock. It hit the ground and made a slight crash. My eyes watched it fall as if it was in slow motion. Summer grabbed my hand and held it in hers. Tightly.

"We can't cry, promise..?" She shook her head and put her hand on the locker door. I did the same and we both opened it together. I think both of our hearts skipped a beat when we saw what was in there. I grabbed my bag off the ground lifted it up. I looked up at the locker just gauzing. Journey , Death Cab Cd's, a Rooney Poster and his book bag. Or course Seth wouldn't bring back his bag to do his homework. Of Course not. He had pictures in his locker as well. Him and Summer which Summer was holding in her hand, The whole group, The Chrismmukkah card and a pic of me and him as well. It was the one of us in the Model home. Marissa took it of course. He were about to putt and I was holding up the toilet paper Marissa gave me. Shit it was another awkward picture, my face was in such a grin, he actually mentioned that this was probably the only picture anyone would ever take of me smiling and he was happy he had it. Fuck...No Crying.

"Ryan, Look..." My head whipped around so fast I thought I was going to have whiplash.

"Yeah hun, What's up..." As I took the picture from the locker and stuck it in my pocket.

"Look..." Summer handed me and a binder...

"What about this..."

"Open it...Jesus, people from Chino are so hardheaded.."

"I opened it to see a paper written by Seth. I didn't know he actually did homework. I chuckled. 'The Happiest Day Of My Life'. I stared at it for a second. I didn't think they did shit like this in highschool, but It was an applied English class. I however had an advanced. So my papers were like "My Thoughts On Shakespear.." and stuff like that. They always had to be like 10 thousand words and stuff. Blah. 

"Read it, It's about you."

"Nah, I think I'll save it for later." I stashed it in my pocket along with the picture.

As me and Summer cleaned out Seth's locker I thought about everything that's ever happened between us. It was the hardest thing I'd ever done. I think Summer was in that boat as well. She kept tearing up everything she's touch something and turn away to whip away her tears. I acted as if I didn't notice cause I didn't want to embarrass her. The rule was no crying so I left it. It hurt to see her cry, fuck, I wanted to do the same thing. But I couldn't. The letter was even scary to me. I knew he would have shown me the letter. I knew that for fact. Even just looking at it, I felt scared to know what it was going to say. I would debate on reading it later thou. Right now I realized locker bassinets was done. I faced Summer and looked to the ground. He eyes were puffy but she had no make-up on which again was surprising, so there was no mascara running down her face. We both backed away and looked into the locker it was empty. We didn't really go through everything but shoved it into my backpack. The silence again was all that was being done. I knew as soon as I closed the locker door it was done. I was closing Seth away. 

"NO!"

"Ryan What?"

"I can't do it..."

"Do what?"

"I can't close this door. Then he will be done. Everyone will forget."

"No Ryan, When You close this door you can have closure you can know you guys had all the good times and he can be peaceful, we can be peaceful."

"I never will be at peace. He was young, he shouldn't have died Summer. Never should have happened. I should have gone out, Not him. Me."

"Ryan, No, Calm down. Please." Her eyes started to tear. What was I doing. I can't do this to her, myself. Closing this door wouldn't mean anything. Other then I wouldn't see it open again. That scared me.

"Okay...I'm sorry."

"Its okay. I know your upset. So am I. I just miss him.."

"Me too..." With that I took a step forward, I rubbed the handle on the locker and shut it slowly I could see the darkness takeover as I closed it. When It was shut tight I put the lock back on. This was Seth's locker, and It would stay Seth's locker. I grabbed Summer's hand and started to walk down the hall. I called Sandy and told him what I did. He was upset that I had to do it, but glad Summer was there to help. I told him she was going to drop me off at home. I wasn't ready to say at school yet. Cleaning Seth's locker wasn't something that I thought would be easy, but it took a lot out of me. I just wanted to lay down and sleep. When I slept I dreamed about seeing Seth. 

A/N 2: Well That's Chap 3, Hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll update sooner.

-Rachel

  
  
  
  



	4. The Letter

This is my last chapter of this story. I know, It will be sad to see it go. I was going to continue it but I got these ideas. If you guys want one more follow-up. Like Ryan getting married and he talks to Seth or any other ideas let me know. I think it's good up to here but it's for you guys, so whatever floats your boats.

Chapter 4

As Summer drove off I felt relieved. Not because I didn't want to be with her, because it was one less person I had to stay around for now. Sandy and Kirsten would be at work for the rest of the day which meant I had the place to myself. For the first time since Seth's death. Of course I had the nights alone in the pool house, but I wasn't alone. I had worry and fear watching from the window above. Sandy and Kirsten's window. I was quite frankly worried about them as much as they were worried about me but It wasn't my place to intervene. I talked to Sandy as he drove me to school, I know a lot has changed, will change, but talking to him helped. I know that I'll still be with them. Now I understand what they would have went through if the spots were changed. I know how Seth would feel too. Thinking about him gave me goose bumps. I feel him as if he's here watching me. I know that giving him up would make me loose everything. If it weren't for him, I don't think I'd still be in Newport anyway. Of course Sandy and Kirsten want me here, there's no denying it but the bond we had is what got them to change there minds when I first got here. I know I, I always will. As I walk to the polyhouse I feel empty yet heavy. Like the weight on my shoulders is back again. I open the door and crash onto my bed. The weight has been lifted but I still feel like worlds on my shoulder. Everyone is leaning on me, like I'm some kind of soldier. As I turn to the side I hear a scrumple in my pocket...What's this? Seth's letter. Well, his assignment. I'm afraid to open it, but it will open wounds that need to heal. I'm the type of person who has seen many friends die over the years, but never someone I cared about this deeply. A brother. I know reading this will hurt. I'll be upset but I have to do it thou. Before I read it, I take out the other thing in my pocket. The picture. I lay it next to me and I start to open the letter. My hands quiver and I shudder. I never knew unfolding paper was so hard. I turn letter away and try to regain self-control. I can't break down but I feel as if I could..

*The Happiest Day Of My Life 

When we were first asked to do this assignment I was dumbfounded. I haven't written a paper like this since first grade. It made me think a lot thou. I guess everyone would think that I was a truly happy person but I wasn't. I wasn't happy for the first 16 years of my life. Being Caleb Nichol's grandson had it's perks, believe me. He could buy me a car, even an amusement park If I wanted, but he couldn't buy me friends. I was tortured every day since pre-school. I've never really had a real friend till now.

August 5th was the day that made me life possible. That was the day my dad brought home Ryan. My dad worked as a free lawyer all of his life. My mom was the one who brought in the dough. He'd have many cases with teens that were troubled and needed extra help. He'd never brought any of them home before but that was his life and he loved it. He'd even discuss it at the dinner table. He told me once that he brought Ryan home because he saw something in him. Something he couldn't let get away. He saw him. When my dad saw me, I'm sure he saw my mom. Like, maybe she wasn't into the video games and comics but I was like her. He saw Ryan and it was a young him. I knew when Ryan came into the house that we could have a family. It would be complete I always felt like there was something missing anyway. I never had problems with my dad just because I was more like my mom. Where did he think I got the jew-fro from? I knew he had one back in the 1600's.

So, I'm getting off topic. August 5th was going to be a normal day. I would have played video games by myself. Eaten down by the pier, by myself and then gotten beaten up by Luke and his buddies, by myself. All of that happened, but after dinner is when It got good. Dad pulled in the driveway with Ryan in tow. Ryan was the kinda guy you'd be scared of. He looked like he was ready to rough anyone who messed with him up. I was kinda scared. Dad explained everything and as much as mom protested Ryan ended up stayed the weekend. Mom didn't like the idea of a felon staying in the house but she lost the battle and the war to come. That night we ended up going to a fashion party. Let me tell you, one of Newport's finest events, like every week. Me and Ryan got into an argument but it's after I was getting beat up he still helped me that I knew this wasn't going to slide. I had a friend. Ryan had my back 100% and even thou I was weak, I'd have his too.

When mom finally let Ryan stay for good I gained much for then a friend. I gained a brother. Even since Ryan got here, I looked up to him a lot. Maybe Ryan looks like a brooder and all he wants to do is kick some butt but there's a lot more to him then a lot of people realize. Ryan's got a heart of gold. He would never hurt anyone for no reason. Ryan's loving and caring. He's soft too, he just won't show it and he'd never admit it. Also, his family is most important thing to him. Even thou, he's had a lot of problems with his mom, he's still there for her. Hell, Casino night showed that. Most importantly he's here for me. Mom and Dad too, but with me, it's like I've known him my whole life. Everyday I wake up and thank him. Not to his face, but I say it out loud. I'd still be getting my ass kicked if it weren't for him. I wouldn't have my beautiful girlfriend Summer I wouldn't have anyone for that matter. Without him, I'd still be nothing and I wish he knew how much I loved him for it. Even If I got offered 50 million dollars, all the play boy bunnies a huge mansion or Ryan. I'd choose him in a heartbeat.

Seth Cohen*

  
  


After I was done reading the letter I was already crying. Why did he have to look up to me that way? I felt so happy that he did thou. It made me miss him so much It's like it was his voice reading it to me. Dammit I loved that kid. If anything, I wanted to thank him. I wish I just would have known this before everything. My cries were now reckless and I was sniffling galore. He was right about one thing I guess I am soft. I stuff the letter back in my pocket. I won't ever get rid of it. I'll probably read it everyday of my life.

"If you can hear me Seth, Thank you!" Were the last words I spoke till I drifted off into a state of prosperity.

The dream in my head is playing out and for some reason it seems all to real. Seth and I are in the Range Rover driving. I don't know where were going but with Seth there, I'm not worried. Death Cab For Cutie is playing in the background, and I turn to him give him one of my trademark glares. I glance at him for a second and my mouth makes a smile. As I look back out the window I know everything will be okay now. I now feel the comfort I've been searching for. As The car comes to a halt, I get out and walk down the road ahead. Seth's car is still parked behind me and that's my sign. Where ever I go for the rest of my life, I know Seth will be there watching me to make sure I'm okay.

Well That's it! How did you guys like it? Review, It only takes a few seconds, and I review for everyone else!

-Rachel

I'll be sad to see this go :(


End file.
